The present invention relates to clothes washers and washer controls.
In the washing of fabrics, it is known to use bleaching agents to remove different types of stains. The bleaching agents may be combined with the detergent chemistries, such as being already combined in the detergent liquid or powder sold to the appliance user. In such situations, the bleaching agent is incorporated into the wash liquor at the same time as other cleaning chemistries, such as enzymes, and the two types of chemistries may counteract or lessen the effectiveness of the other, thereby reducing the potential cleaning ability of the detergent.
Where the bleaching agents and the detergent are introduced separately, only rudimentary washer controls have been provided to automatically dispense the bleaching agent additive at a certain predetermined point in the wash cycle, regardless of the type of stain or soil present in the wash load. Even though different stains and soils are removed more effectively with different types of detergents or bleaching agents, or combinations of the two provided at varying times during the wash cycle, controls for washers have not been provided to take advantage of the more effective combinations or times of delivery.